china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Validation
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the service. " |image = Total Validation.png |caption = The titular service. |director = Griffith Kimmins |writer = Brad Neely |date = November 3, 2013 |starring = * Baby Cakes * Kally * Leonard * Steve |prev = "China-Man Begins" |next = "Surfer God"}} "Total Validation" is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the seventeenth episode of China, IL. Summary The Cakeses visit a relationship counselor, Steve's relationship with a girl is tested, and Frank and Pony lose Steve's car. Plot An intoxicated Baby Cakes locks his father outside the house, to Leonard's disgust. Outside, Leonard sees the Falgot family heading out, and Falgot states they are attending Total Validation, a counseling service. Later, Steve and Kally, his girlfriend, share a kiss and agree to watch Toy Movie 3 later despite Steve's hesitation. As Kally departs, Steve tells Frank and Pony that he and Kally are going to her parents' lake house after the movie, and Frank asks to borrow Steve's Miata for the night, which Steve reluctantly allows. While the Cakeses drive around town, Baby Cakes spots a group of homeless men and thinks they are "street trolls." As Baby Cakes becomes angry, Leonard asks him if he has made his bed, keeping in mind that Baby Cakes will react negatively when he sees his bed is not made. An angered Baby Cakes jumps out of the car, and meanwhile, Steve and Kally gather at Town Bar after viewing Toy Movie 3. Kally claims the movie was deeply moving, but Steve remains apathetic toward it, to Kally's disapproval. At the campus cafeteria, Leonard remains frustrated with his son's behavior, but uncertain of what to do. Falgot suggests Leonard go with his son to Total Validation, who will identify who is right and who is wrong in their relationship. That night, Frank and Pony go for a joyride in Steve's car, but Frank runs a red light and is caught by the red light camera. Not wanting Steve to know about this incident, Frank stops the car and tries to destroy the evidence, but the camera takes a picture of him and Pony, forcing the duo to find a way to destroy the feed to the police station. As Steve goes with Kally to visit her parents, Frank and Pony go to the police station and play ruses to get past security and destroy the footage of Frank's traffic violation. Exiting, however, the duo discovers the car has been towed away while they were gone. Meanwhile, Steve joins Kally and her parents for dinner, and Kally's father, Bob, asks the couple if they have seen Toy Movie 3. Steve claims he did not like the movie, incensing Kally and Bob, who voice their enjoyment of the movie. As an angered Steve prepares for an argument, the Cakeses stop by Total Validation to have their relationship evaluated. Leonard states he is wearying of his son's antics, while Baby Cakes claims Leonard is not accepting who he is. Frank and Pony stop by a towing yard in an attempt to retrieve Steve's car. The clerk there tells the duo the car may be with car thief Miata Mike. Just then, they get a call from Steve, who needs a ride from the lake house, prompting Frank to lie that he and Pony will arrive within a few hours. After Total Validation scans the memories of the Cakeses, the service declares that Baby Cakes is right in the relationship while Leonard is wrong, claiming Leonard should unconditionally accept his son's behavior. The judge points out Leonard's obsession over Baby Cakes keeping his bed tidy and ignores Leonard's statement that Baby Cakes goes berserk when he sees it disorganized. While Leonard is sentenced to rehabilitation, Brenda, Kally's mother, joins Steve outside the lake house, noting that she too dislikes Toy Movie 3. Stopping by the Miata Chop Shop, Pony and Frank see Steve's car but have to negotiate with Miata Mike to keep it. After declining the initial offer, the duo accept a compromise that Miata Mike will give them a ride to the lake house and keep the car afterward and head to Steve's whereabouts, Miata Mike in accompaniment. Meanwhile, as Leonard and the other wrong people endure rehabilitation, Falgot notices that Baby Cakes' reckless behavior is supported by Total Validation and instantly senses flaws in the service's judgment system. As Miata Mike takes a break at a rest area, Frank decides that he and Pony must kill Miata Mike to get Steve's car back. The duo fail to ambush the car thief, but Miata Mike comes to an understanding of the duo's plight upon hearing about Frank's conflict with Steve, the car thief noting that he too has an older brother. Meanwhile, Bob intrudes on Steve and Brenda to confront the latter about her dislike of Toy Movie 3, and the argument on said movie resumes as Baby Cakes goes mad upon seeing his unmade bed, much like Leonard warned. Baby Cakes then thinks the "street trolls" he saw a few days ago slept in his bed and goes out to hunt them down. Entering the Total Validation building, Falgot informs Leonard of the chaos Baby Cakes is causing. As Baby Cakes walks up to the homeless men, ready for confrontation, the bickering over Toy Movie 3 continues. Arriving with Pony and Frank and overhearing the conflict, Miata Mike reveals he too enjoys the movie, and he enters the house with Kally and Bob. Brenda tries to leave with the Smiths and Pony, but Steve leaves her behind as Leonard meets with Baby Cakes to stop his idiotic behavior. As an ultimatum, Leonard demands that Baby Cakes act more mature, stating he will leave should Baby Cakes not comply, and Baby Cakes promises to change. Trivia * Flip Flop is revealed to have a sister, Flap Flap. The two are seen at Total Validation to have their relationship evaluated. * Toy Movie 3 is a reference to Toy Story 3. ** Those who loved the film include Matt, Bob, Mike and Kally. Those who disliked it include Steve and Brenda. ** Underneath a banner advertising the movie is a statement that "everybody agrees Toy Movie 3 is the best movie ever made!" * The people whom Total Validation supports are Baby Cakes, Falgot, Kim and Flap Flap. * The people whom Total Validation opposes are Leonard, Gale, Matt, Flip Flop and Sammy. ** Sammy's significant other at the time remains unknown. * One of the gang members says "shit" and is not censored. * Baby Cakes wakes up at 5:55 A.M. * At multiple times, Baby Cakes makes "Canada Cakes," which are composed of maple syrup, Quaker Oats and Canadian whiskey. Upon consumption of the cakes, Baby Cakes engages in recklessness, which Leonard finds intolerable, thus resulting in the Cakeses' visit to Total Validation. * Beside Kwik Wash is the $1.01 Store, a parody of better-known dollar stores. * While in Steve's Miata, Frank and Pony stop by Sonic. * Frank mentions that he got Steve a ticket every time he borrowed Steve's car. * The number for Tow Up Towing Yard is 555-0171. * The movie Steve claims to enjoy is Last Tango in Paris; afterward, Brenda claims she too enjoys said movie. * An earlier hint toward Total Validation's unreliability is the service's claim that not all males have to buy what their girlfriends want, but only Matt does. * Leonard states Baby Cakes is thirty, which Brad Neely confirms via Twitter. https://twitter.com/bradneely/status/609890045810454528 * At the end, Derrick watches Leonard come to terms with his son in an attempt to end the latter's mischief, then vows to discontinue Total Validation. * In addition to Miata Mike, other car thieves' names include Toyota Tim and Honda Kevin. The latter is the only one whose name lacks alliteration. * A parody of U-Haul, "A-Haul" is seen on a van that drives past as Miata Mike heads inside a rest area. The phone number on the van is 800-555-0199. ** An A-Haul van was previously seen in "The Diamond Castle". Goofs * As Leonard and Baby Cakes embrace, Derrick goes from smiling in one frame to crying in the next. * When Frank stops the car, there is no indication that the car is in a tow away zone, but when Frank and Pony exit the police station, there is a sign pointing out the tow away zone and the zone on the street is shown as a striped rectangle. Quotes :Leonard: No Canada Cakes! You're already an insane person, but that stuff makes you impossible to deal with! ---- :Leonard: out of the house Jerk! I don't have my key! Let me in! :Baby Cakes: Well, I got like five keys in here, so you do the meth! :Leonard: It's not meth. It's math! ---- :Frank: Everything is one degree away from my Kevin Bacon. ---- :Steve: I think I found the one. :Pony: Oh, gross! :Frank: Such a liar! ---- :Baby Cakes: out of Leonard's car Geronimo-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! ---- :Falgot: Validaton said I was right and not my dick of a wife. ---- :Pony: Steve Little Dog, do this. Pony girl, stop laughing. ---- :Frank: Salad nuggets! ---- :Total Validation Spokesperson: We all have to love our loved ones unconditionally, but sometimes, we disagree about which one of us is the dick. ---- :Derrick: Before we get started, is there anything you need to confess? :Baby Cakes: I'm Batman. :Derrick: Mmm-hmm. ---- :Man: Mike! Two girls are here to see you, man! ---- :Derrick: Leonard, your turn. Imagine your son tells you that he wants to burn your face off with acid. What do you say? :Leonard: What do I say? I say—I say, "Go right ahead because you're my son, and I must love you unconditionally." :Derrick: Are you just telling me what I want to hear? :Leonard: Hey, Derrick, do me a favor: go fuck yourself. ---- :Falgot: You're an awful pig boy. ---- :and Pony ambush Miata Mike, but the attack proves fruitless. :Miata Mike: his gun Why do that? :Frank: Because we're screw-ups and we don't wanna admit it, ok? Oh damn it. Just kill us! Older brothers just suck. :Miata Mike: Hang on! I'm an older brother—but I'm also a younger brother. ---- :Bob: Brenda and Steve having sex Brenda, I cannot believe you! Kally says you don't like Toy Movie 3! ---- :Frank/Miata Mike/Pony: ♪It's a Miata!♪ ---- :Bob: Toy Movie 3 is the best movie ever made! :Miata Mike: at the lake house Hang on. Toy Movie 3? I loved that film; I cried like a little girl. :Kally: Awww! Now that is a real man! ---- :Leonard: Being related or in a relationship doesn't give us license to disrespect each other or act crazy or take each other for granted. I have the right to demand more of you—and you, from me. :Baby Cakes: I can't even—what do you mean? :Leonard: Son, if you don't stop making Canada Cakes, I'm—I'm walking out on this father-son thing. Change—for me. :Baby Cakes: Dad, you never threatened to leave me before. :Homeless Man 1: He never threatened to leave you before? Shit, you a lunatic. :Baby Cakes: Well, ok. I promise I won't make those Canada Cakes anymore. :Leonard: Ah, son. I love you, son. :Derrick: This is how it's supposed to be. People don't need Total Validation. I'm gonna blow up the clinic tomorrow morning. :large gang of other homeless men appears. :Homeless Man 2: Oh, guess what time it is. We gonna wallow in all yo' beds and drink all yo' soap! :Homeless Man 3: Kill 'em, boys! :homeless men attack Baby Cakes et al. Characters Appearing * Anne Hong * Baby Cakes * Bob * Bobby * Brenda * Derrick * Falgot * Flap Flap * Flip Flop * Frank * Gale * Jetta * Kally * Kim * Leonard * Matt * Miata Mike * Officer Jacobson * Pemsy * Pony * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Steve * Sturd * Trouble Bubble * Wendeloquence Gallery LeoBC1.png|Leonard grows weary of his son's mischief. LeoBC2.png|Leonard is informed about Total Validation. Steve Kally.png|Steve and Kally begin dating. Toy Movie 3.png|Steve and Kally agree to watch Toy Movie 3. SK3.png|While Kally enjoyed the movie, Steve didn't. Miata1.png|Frank and Pony go for a joyride. Miata2.png|After running a red light, Frank tries to destroy the evidence. SK4.png|Steve meets Bob and Brenda. Miata3.png|After getting past security, Frank and Pony clear the evidence of Frank's moving violation. Miata4.png|Frank and Pony see that the car has been stolen. SK5.png|Conflict arises when Steve criticizes Toy Movie 3. LeoBC4.png|The Cakeses give Total Validation a shot. SK6.png|Steve asks Pony and Frank for a ride from the lake house. Frank Pony panic.png|Frank and Pony panic while trying to retrieve Steve's Miata. LeoBC5.png|Total Validation supports Baby Cakes' actions. SK7.png|Brenda gets together with Steve. Miata Mike.png|Frank and Pony consult Miata Mike. LeoBC6.png|Leonard is stuck in rehab. LeoBC7.png|Falgot senses that something's amiss when Total Validation sides with Baby Cakes. Miata7.png|Frank and Pony try to ambush Miata Mike. Miata8.png|Miata Mike comes to an understanding when Frank brings up his troubles with Steve. SK8.png|Bob is angry at Brenda—for not liking Toy Movie 3. LeoBC8.png|Falgot bails out those in Total Validation rehab. LeoBC9.png|Baby Cakes accuses a group of homeless men for ruining his bed. SK9.png|After Miata Mike et al arrive, Kally and Bob go inside with him while Steve joins Pony and Frank. LeoBC10.png|When bailed out from rehab, Leonard asks Baby Cakes to change for him, and Baby Cakes agrees. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2